Ambition
by ResidentPyromaniac
Summary: Russia asks a certain nation to become one with him. Of all the responses he could have gotten, that was probably the least expected. Request from Lapoda.


**Note:** I don't own Hetalia. I also have no real explanation for this, other than it being a request from Lapoda. I'm sorry, Lapoda.

* * *

The G8 meeting was going as smoothly as they normally did, which is to say that the room was in total chaos. America was babbling on about a plan to save the world from global warming using, in his own words, "ninjas, plastic sporks, and walruses". England and France were fighting again, the sounds of their scuffle occasionally punctuated with shouts of "_Britannia_ _Fist!_" and "_Fureur de la France!_" Canada was desperately trying to keep his polar bear from eating his lunch, unnoticed by the rest of the group. Italy was drawing on the papers that were supposed to be for his notes. Japan had given up on paying attention to the proceedings and was watching a movie on his phone. Even Germany had given up on maintaining order and did his best to listen to America and resist the urge to call him an idiot.

Russia was staying near the edge of the disaster zone, watching the insanity with amusement. He always enjoyed watching people fight. It was nice to see discord in places other than himself.

Italy got up and left the room, although whether it was because he had just gotten bored with drawing or because he was looking for something was not clear to Russia. Either way, nobody seemed to notice Italy's departure except for Russia, the others being rather preoccupied. It was a difficult choice for Russia – follow Italy or keep watching the fight? – but eventually the large nation stood and left the room as well.

Russia quite liked Italy, after all. While many of the other nations seemed afraid of him for some reason, Italy always treated him with the same friendliness that he did with everyone else. Even when the smaller nation turned and saw Russia, he simply smiled brightly and said, "Oh, hi Russia! I didn't see you there!"

"Привет, Italy," Russia responded, smiling gently. It was the same expression that often caused other nations to shrink back slightly, or at least look uneasy. Italy's cheerful expression didn't waver at all.

"Ve, is there something you wanted? I was hungry so I decided to go look to see if there was anything to eat. Do you want to come with me?"

Russia paused for a moment. Was there a reason why he decided to follow Italy? After some deliberation, he decided that yes, yes there was. "Actually, I would like to ask you something."

Italy tilted his head slightly as he looked back at Russia with a confused expression. "What is it?"

Russia smiled again. "You would become one with Russia, да?" He asked, keeping his voice light as usual.

There was no hesitation to Italy's answer. "No." If anything, he sounded more serious than he usually did.

Russia's smile wavered slightly. Yes, he was used to nations refusing to become one with him – not important, everyone will become one with Russia someday – but he did not expect it from Italy. Surely a nation like Italy would understand that everyone must become one with Russia? "Why not?"

There was no doubt about it; Italy had grown far more serious than Russia had ever seen. "I think I know what you are thinking," the little brunette said quietly, calmly. "You think that if everyone was just a part of one nation, there would be no more need for war, for fighting. Am I right?"

Russia was confused. So Italy _did_ understand why everyone must become one with Russia. "Yes," He said aloud. "Everyone would get along." If Italy understood, then why would he refuse?

"No, they wouldn't," Italy snapped. "That's the problem. Whenever a nation gets too big, their people turn against them. There are too many differences." Russia's surprise must have shown on his face, for the smaller nation actually laughed then, a short, bitter laugh. "Russia, I've seen it happen. I was there when Grandpa Rome fell. A nation who becomes too ambitious will end up overextending themselves. Remember the Holy Roman Empire? He was too ambitious, and he died because of it. You should listen to the warnings."

Russia was tempted to speak, but it seemed that he had hit a nerve with the little nation before him. Italy kept talking. "We're _nations_, Russia. I don't think there's any way for us to end war completely. Humans have far too short memories for that. But we should see the warnings from the ones who came before us. Worry about maintaining calm with your own people, not about expanding borders. You should know that, of all people."

Apparently forgetting the reason he had left the meeting room in the first place, Italy made to return. "You should have learned when the U.S.S.R. fell, Russia."

And Russia was left standing alone in the hallway, hearing the chaos continue in the meeting.


End file.
